Letters to Home: Year I
by Her Madjesty
Summary: This is an experiment in Hogwarts/Once Upon a Time crossovers, in which Emma Charming is a muggle-born witch, who has grown up with her best friend, Killian Jones. This story is a composition of letters between Emma and Killian, along with a few others in between, detailing the events of Emma's first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters are not mine, and belong to J.K Rowling and the craetors of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY*

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

7 June 1971

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Charming,

We are pleased to inform you of your daughter's magical potential, and of her acceptance at one of the most prestigious schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world. This letter, as delivered by one Madam Reul Ghorm, now serves as your introduction to the world of magic. Ms. Ghorm has been charged with instructing you about the magical world as well as delivering this letter, and, if deemed acceptable, will be taking your daughter to Diagon Alley to retrieve her school supplies for the fall. If you have any questions, direct them to either myself or Ms. Ghorm, and we will be happy to answer them.

Attached is Emma's acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please return correspondence either with Ms. Ghorm or by owl no later than 31 July. The school term begins 1 Sept.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY*

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Charming,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY*

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

_**A/N Hello. First off, I'm a little more than nervous about posting this, namely because I've never written a crossover before, and because I really want to do the characters justice. Obviously, in this first bit, it's really an introduction, but it's Emma and her parent's introduction to the Wizarding World, as it were. I've figured she's a muggleborn, seeing as David and Snow are, thus far, non magical. I also know that muggle borns, upon acceptance to Hogwarts, are greeted by an individual that will make the transition a little easier for them. Thus, Reum Ghorm, or the Blue Fairy. **_

_**By the by, the little astrix (sp) (*) indicates something I borrowed from the Harry Potter Wiki site. The entire acceptance letter and the header, which is also used later, come from that site and I have no ownership over the products. Please don't sue me.**_

_**I hope you stick it out with me, because I know this is a story I will enjoy writing.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Mad Queen **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters are not mine, and belong to J.K Rowling and the craetors of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

13 June 1971

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,

My name is Killian, and Emma Charming is one of my best friends. She got a letter from your school, and told me she was going to go there in the fall. I don't understand how she's a witch, when her parents don't have any powers. I had an aunt who said she went to a school for wizards when she was younger, but we all thought she was off her rocker.

I was just wondering if, maybe, you could let me go with Emma this fall? She seems scared to go off to somewhere new all by herself, and I don't want her to be lonely when she's gone. And I think magic's pretty interesting, too, so I was wondering if I could be a wizard too.

Thank you very much, sir.

Sincerely,

Killian Jones

* * *

_**A/N Killian is not a wizard, and he is not a squib, sadly. I figured this would parallel Petunia's letter to Dumbledore, but the good news is, Killian should take the news better than Petunia did. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters are not mine, and belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY*

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

15 June 1971

Dear Mr. Jones,

I regret to inform you that we cannot allow you to accompany Ms. Swan to Hogwarts, nor can we take you as a student. It grieves me deeply to have to inform you of this, as well as to deprive you of your best friend for the better part of the year. Friendship is the most magical substance I have ever encountered in my career, both as a wizard and a man, and I most sincerely hope you remain friends with Emma Charming as the two of you continue to grow older.

This owl, delivering the letter to you, is named William, after the famous Muggle playwright (Muggles, my dear boy, are non-magical folk). I gift him to you, as both an apology, and a way to correspond with your friend Emma while she is away at school. I also send along a pack of lemon drops. They are my favorite kind of candy, and I hope you will enjoy them as much as I do.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

_**A/N Again, the header is taken from the Harry Potter Wikipedia site. Please don't sue me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters are not mine, and belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

16 June 1971

Dear Killian,

Hello! You wouldn't believe what I've seen so far, it's all so amazing! Ms. Ghorm took me to a place called 'The Leaky Caldron'; she says it's a kind of passage between the 'Muggle' world and the Wizard World. She took me to this long strip of shops she called 'Diagon Alley', and it was absolutely the biggest place I have ever seen! We went and got me an owl; I'm supposed to take it to Hogwarts with me so I can send you and my parents letters while I'm gone. Ms. Ghorm said that really strong owls can send packages as well, so I'll make sure to send you all the sweets I can!

Ms. Ghorm took me to a really weird shop right away in order to get my wand. She said that usually, the parents of a witch go with her in order to get her wand and things for school, but because my parents aren't magical, she was going to take care of me. I really do wonder how mum and dad are going to pay her back, though, because it seems like we're spending an awful lot of money. Anyway, I met a very nice old man named Mr. Ollivander, and he let me try out a bunch of different wands to see which one would like me best. He said something like, "The wand chooses the wizard," and I don't really get that, but it sounded cool! He told me my wand was made of hazel wood, and had a unicorn hair at the center. It's really cool, too, and nearly as long as my upper arm! It felt really good to hold it in my hand, like I was happy and excited and cozy all at once. Mr. Ollivander says that's normal, and I guess he's right. By the way, his sign said something really funny, something about being in business since some time 'B.C'. Isn't that awesome?!

After Ollivander's, Ms. Ghorm and I went to a big bookstore, and she bought me all sorts of books I'm going to need for school. There's one called _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_; I think I'll read that one first. Ms. Ghorm's really quite kind; I sort of enjoyed shopping with her. Makes me sound girly, doesn't it?

Well, we're going to finish up shopping soon, Ms. Ghorm let me stop and get some of this really weird ice cream from a store we passed. I hope I get to see you soon!

Love,

Emma

PS: This is my owl, obviously. Her name is Odette. I hope you like her!

* * *

_**A/N Yes, I named the owl Odette to compensate for Emma's last name change. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. If anything is inaccurate, please get ahold of me, through either reviews or PMs. Love and cookies.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Characters are not mine, and belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

16 June 1971

Dear Emma,

You great goof, what're you doing writing me a letter when you're in the middle of a magic shopping spree? What kind of girl are you, anyway? I'm glad to hear you're having fun; you have no idea how jealous I am of you right now.

By the way, Mr. Dumbledore got back to me. He told me I couldn't come to Hogwarts with you, and I'm really sorry for that. But he gave me my own owl, so I can send you letters, too! He said his name was William, but I think I'll call him Smee instead; seems to fit him better. Do you like him? I'm sending him with Odette so you can see him for yourself.

Your mum and dad say hi, by the way. I've been over at your house for a bit now; we've all just been watching telly and talking about what it's going to be like, now that you're a witch and everything. Seems kinda sad, really; I'll be going back to school without my best mate, you know? How's a pirate captain supposed to run his ship without his first mate?

Anyway, I'll see you tonight for supper. If you run past any sweet shops, by the way, do you think you could pick me up some lemon drops? Dumbledore sent me some, and I really like them a lot. Get a bag; we can share.

Sincerely,

Killian


	6. Chapter 6

**Characters are not mine, and belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

16 June 1971

Dear Killian,

I'll write whenever I please, thank you very much! And I understand why you'd want to be here, I think I'd like it better if you were here, too. I don't have much time, we're back in the Leaky Caldron, and I have to head home, but I figured I'd scribble something down for you.

Smee is absolutely the handsomest owl I've ever seen, and I think Odette agrees! He's lovely, I'm glad Mister Dumbledore gave him to you.

By the way, found your lemon drops. I may or may not have snuck a few of them for myself, but I'll give you the rest when I get home. Tell mum and dad I say hi, too.

Love,

Your first mate, Emma


	7. Chapter 7

**Characters are not mine, and belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

1 Sept. 1971

Dear Killian,

I'm sitting in my dorm with the other new first years tonight. You wouldn't believe the day I've had. Thanks for coming with mum and dad to drop me off at the train. I miss you guys already. But Ms. Ghorm helped me get on the train, no problem. It was actually a little exciting. I ran into another little girl named Lily, and we sat together on the train ride here. She told me her parents were Muggles, too, so we got on pretty well after that. But she told me about this sport they're supposed to play at Hogwarts, it's called 'Quidditch', apparently. It sounds pretty interesting, you fly on brooms and knock flying balls out of the sky…it's complicated, actually, so I think I'll explain it later, when I actually understand it.

You'd never believe what Hogwarts looks like, Kili. It's absolutely the biggest castle I've ever seen in my life, and it's surrounded by this super pretty lake on one side! A boy Lily brought with her told me that there's supposed to be a giant squid living in the lake, but I don't think I believe him. It _seemed_ like he was lying, anyway.

We rode across the lake in boats, actually. Very cool, the stars were out and the castle looked like it was glowing.

When we got inside, though, we saw tons of older kids sitting in the Great Hall, which is kind of like the cafeteria, I guess, if candles floated and the food was better. Some older lady named Mrs. McGonagall made us line up down the center row and wait our turn to put this raggedy old hat on our heads to decide what 'House' we'd be in. It sang the weirdest song I've ever heard, I laughed when it was over. Lily did, too, but she looked a little scared. I was, too, actually.

This is what I remember from the song. Don't worry about the names, they're weird enough.

_Welcome, all you young and old  
To the place where knowledge's sold  
Do not fear what not you know  
For you have a ways to go_

_To those of you who are so new  
Here is what we're going to do  
Just place my brim upon your head  
And I'll tell you where your heart is lead!_

_Perhaps to Hufflepuff, where they say  
Kindness will get you far  
Or perhaps to Ravenclaw, where knowledge  
And wit make you who you are_

_Perhaps to Slytherin, where power and blood  
Are prized above the rest  
Or to Gryffindor, where the brave and true  
Are considered just the best_

_Don't be afraid  
For I'm your friend  
The Sorting Hat  
Will choose your end_

_So step right up  
And hang on tight  
And soon you'll see  
Where you sleep tonight_

Like I said, it was really, really weird. How can a hat choose where we sleep? Lily and I laughed long and hard about that one.

But anyway, I went up and put the hat on, and you know what it shouted? 'Gryffindor!', real loud and right in my ear. This entire table to the left of the hall shot out of their seats and started to applaud and cheer, so I went over there and sat with them. Lily came right over after me, apparently the hat had placed her there, too.

After that it's all a bit of a blur; I know we ate and ate until we were stuffed. I remember an old man with a long white beard came up, after all the students were sorted, and he made a sort of speech, telling us that this year was going to begin a time of 'transition', he said, where the castle was going to change, and we were, too. I didn't know what to make of it, really, but I just listened and followed the prefects (they're like really bossy versions of mum and dad) to the dorms. I live in Gryffindor Tower; I'm looking out the window right now, and I can see all the way down to the lake and past some of the mountains.

But I've got to get to sleep. I'm sorry I can't tell you more; if I've forgotten anything, I'll be sure to let you know later. Give mum and dad a hug for me. Goodnight.

Love,

Emma

* * *

**_A/N The Sorting Hat song is completely made up, thus the poorer quality than the typical Sorting Hat songs. If I'm not getting Emma's character correct, please do not hestiate to let me know. I know she comes across as quite young and a bit out of character, but I'm trying to balance her age (here, at 11) and her generally untouched nature (as she was raised by her parents) with the Emma Swan we all know and love (resident badass of awesomeness). Feel free to shoot me a message anytime._**

**_Love and cookies._**

**_MQ_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Characters are not mine, and belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

2 Sept. 1971

Dear Emma,

Again, I am incredibly jealous of you. How can candles float? How can a hat _talk_? It all sounds weirder than I can imagine.

I'm glad you're making friends so fast, though. I hope Lily's a nice girl; be sure to let my name drop in a conversation, will you?

And as for your house, Gryffindor, it sounds like it's supposed to be the house of the brave and fearless, yeah? Sounds like you. Remember, earlier this summer, we were tromping all over the place and I fell off our tree bridge and you jumped in after me like a bloody goofus and got yourself all wet in the process. It was only a few feet deep, Em, and you know I can swim…either way, I'm not surprised you got 'sorted' into the house of the brave. It really fits you. What house do you think I'd be in, actually? I'm just curious.

Well, good luck with your first day of classes, be sure to let me know how it goes. I start too soon myself, so we'll be able to swap stories. I guarantee yours will be more interesting!

Your parents send their love, and I'm sure you'll be hearing from them soon. I'll send Odette their way for you, actually, and I'll send this back with Smee.

Good luck, matey,

Killian

* * *

_**A/N If I'm not getting Killian's character correct, either, let me know. This is fun. This is oodles and oodles of fun! And I love the idea of young Killian, he's adorable and protective in a 'I'm a guy!' sort of way. It's cute.**_

_**Love and cake,**_

_**MQ**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

2 Sept. 1971

Dear Killian,

Classes here are most definitely the strangest I've ever taken. Ever. I don't even know where to begin!

The first class I had today was called Potions, with Professor Slughorn, I believe. Weird name to start with, how terrible would it have been to grow up with a name like 'Slughorn'? But Lily and I had this class together, along with her friend she brought with her on the train. He says his name's Snape (an equally weird name), and he's a little strange, but he really seems to enjoy the class. I think I've found the new teacher's pet! Oh, I let your name drop by Lily, but she didn't seem too interested, until I told her the story of the time you tried to take on that little pit-bull. She laughed so hard I thought she was going to snort. I'd apologize, but it was really pretty funny.

Anyway, Potions was interesting to begin with; we didn't do anything exciting really, just got introduced to the professor and organized our materials, read a bit in the book. Not too different from how it is at home, actually.

But after Potions, Lily and I went to lunch, and then I went off to Charms, which was loads more fun than Potions. We got to practice with our wands a bit, Professor Flitwick said something about 'have the correct posture' when casting, which was strange, but whatever. I didn't have anyone I recognized with me in that class, but one of the first year boys smiled at me when I left, so I guess that's a start.

I've got to run; dinner's about to start and Lily's waiting for me in the common room. Hope to hear from you soon!

Your first mate,

Emma

P.S I'm pretty sure you'd be in Gryffindor with me, if you got sorted. I think you'd like it here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

3 Sept. 1971

Dear Emma,

A Gryffindor, then? Sounds like it'd be fun, loads of adventure and trouble making. Potions honestly sounds like a drag, but I'm sure Professor Sluggy makes it interesting enough. And when you said you were taking Charms, I thought you meant manners and stuff, not wand waving! Maybe Hogwarts could teach you to be a little girlier.

I cannot believe you told Lily about the pit-bull incident, I thought that was between us! And that dog was NOT a puppy, it was absolutely humongous, and I was terrified out of my pants, no thanks to you, mate!

Hey, random question, but what kind of food do they have there at Hogwarts? What classes did you have today? I'm curious, clue me in! Home's been phenomenally boring without you, by the way, I have literally nothing to do, and adventuring by me self isn't the same. Your parents have been nice, though, and I still go over and eat dinner. School starts tomorrow, and I am NOT looking forward to it.

Be careful, you hear? Don't talk to anyone who looks creepy and the like, and don't let any of Lily's friends talk you into doing something stupid. You only get to do stupid things with me, because I can usually get you out of trouble.

(I am kidding. Sort of. Just go on an adventure for me, will you?)

Your partner in crime,

Killian


	11. Chapter 11

**Characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

5 Sept. 1971

Dear Killian,

Sorry for the delay, I had some classes yesterday that thought it'd be cool to load me down with homework almost immediately; it's absolutely awful. One was Transfiguration (which basically means making one object into another), taught by Professor McGonagall, and I swear to everything good and pure that she's trying to kill us. She's the head of Gryffindor House, of course, but I swear…I have an introductory essay due by next class, which is tomorrow, so I barely have time to write this letter! And to make matters worse, _they write on parchment_. _With quills_. Clearly, no one here's heard of a pencil. LAME.

To answer your questions, though: the food is fantastic, _magical_, even (I'm sorry, I had to.). There's loads of it, too, with so many kids to feed, you wouldn't believe what we have. For breakfast this morning, for example, there were friend tomatoes and sausage and scrambled eggs on one part of the table alone…there's French toast and pancakes and this AMAZING hot cocoa that comes in goblets; all you have to do is ask for more. It's not the same as yours or mums, though, and it makes me kind of sad. I'll have to find some cinnamon on the table to fix that.

As for classes, there was Transfiguration, of course. Ugh. And Herbology, which was much better. We were outside and in this beautiful greenhouse I didn't even see when we first arrived. The Professor is super sweet; Lily told me she's the head of Hufflepuff House, which makes sense, I guess, seeing as Hufflepuffs are kind of sweet to begin with. We really didn't do much, but we got our own little patch of dirt and a packet of seeds to plant and see what grows. I'm kind of nervous about growing some mysterious kind of magical plant, Kili, but I'm guessing it's going to be tame, seeing as the professor can't kill us all! (She should probably tell that to McGonagall….)

Anyway, today's a bit of a break for me, nothing exciting. I have Defense Against the Dark Arts later today, which sounds quite exciting! Who knows, maybe I'll be able to come home and curse any _super scary pit-bulls_ who try to kill you.

Talk to you soon!

Emma


	12. Chapter 12

**Characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

6 Sept. 1971

Dear Emma,

School is bloody awful here, NOTHING exciting is going on. It's like everyone got hit with an elephant dart to the face, I swear to GAWD, I couldn't be more BORED. Come home. Come home NOW. I need my adventuring buddy, we've got to do something, and we have to do something FAST.

Professor McGonagall sounds like an absolute drag, if you ask me (I know you didn't, but still). I hope she lightens up as the year goes on. Herbology sounds like you, again; Get Emma out in the dirt, and she'll never come in!

Please. Just come, fly on a broomstick or something, and GET ME OUT OF HERE. I want to live at a place where there's hundreds of pounds of food…you don't even eat that much….But I'm glad you miss my cocoa. Come home and I'll make you some.

Don't worry about the letter, mate, just keep talking to me and keep me sane. I don't know if I can do a year here with these idiots.

And _drop the pit-bull thing_. It was scary, honest!

Your mutinied captain,

Killian


	13. Chapter 13

**Characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

7 Sept. 1971

Kili,

I don't have a lot of time, I've really got to get to class, but one of the other Gryffindor's read your letter and gave me something to send you. He said it might 'Liven things up a bit'. Be careful with it, will you? He said it was called a Dungbombs.

Your worried first mate,

Emma


	14. Chapter 14

**Characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

7 Sept. 1971

Emma,

What the heck WAS that?! I set it off in school, like it said to, and holy jeezums, that reeked! I had to hide out in the bathroom for a bit, it trashed my hands, and they would've caught me if I hadn't washed my hands off fast enough. Who gave that to you, and do you think he can send me some more?

Your Captain,

Killian


	15. Chapter 15

**Characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

9 Sept. 1971

Dear Killian,

The guy who gave it to me is named James. I do NOT know how he got it, but he might be able to get you some more. Just don't get caught, please.

Oh, he's standing over my shoulder, because clearly that's cool. He says that dungbombs typically fill entire corridors here, and if you want to be more subtle about it, to plant multiple ones in various places and set them all off at the same time… (I don't think he gets that you aren't a wizard, so unless you rig something up to set them off, I'm not sure how you'd do that).

Oh. Well now he knows. Ugh. He says hi, though, and that he'll try and you get more dungbombs next time Sirius can get his third year friends to get him some at Hogsmeade.

(I understand none of this. I do not know who Sirius is, or what Hogsmeade is, or—

XXX

_Hey Killian, it's James. Emma's being ignorant, so I'm going to fill you in as best I can._

_Hogsmeade = a small town right outside of Hogwarts that all the third years get to go to on weekends._

_Sirius = my best bud here at Hogwarts. _

_Oh, and your bset bud is busy trying to beat my head in and get her quill back, but I'm totally not giving this back, you seem pretty interesting—_

XXX

I swear to—something, I don't know, but I'm going to kill him. Lily says that he's awful mean to her and her buddy Snape, so I might just have to.

Oh, and now he's claiming that Snape deserves it. What kind of idiot did I just get associated with…

Wait, I said that when I met it to you. Well.

Ugh. Excuse me, I'll write you an actual letter when I'm not being attacked by idiots.

Emma


	16. Chapter 16

**Characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

9 Sept. 1971

Dear Emma (and associates),

For Emma's eyes only: I swear, if they hurt you, I will find Hogwarts, and I will kill them. Don't let them boss you around; stand up for yourself, and go ahead and use some of those moves I showed you. Keep yourself safe.

Anyway: James, I'll keep that in mind, as soon as I get some more dungbombs. I might have to stick to Muggle stink bombs, it may be a bit easier. Unless you have a way to have them all go off at the same time. They are magical, yeah? Let's see what they can do.

Killian


	17. Chapter 17

**Characters belong to JK Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

_A/N Hello. I'm back. Please forgive me. Have a present, on the first day of filming of Season 3!_

* * *

13 Sept. 1971

Dear Killian,

I am SO SORRY for taking so long to get back to you; you wouldn't believe what's been going on. Not only have all of the professors gone completely bonkers with homework, I've been dragged on at least two adventures with James and his friend Sirius. Utter prats, let me tell you, but they're learning their way around the castle faster than anyone would ever guess. They're completely insane.

Like yesterday, they kidnapped me mid-essay (I still have to finish that thing—Charms, the finer points of posture when casting a spell. Talk about a bore.) and dragged me to this terribly hideous statue of what looked like a troll or a hag or something, I'm not sure. Sirius (who I've been formally introduced to, finally. He's terrible. Utterly terrible. I'm never introducing you two, it'd kill me.) went ahead and cast this spell that he says 'unlocks locked things', and a passage opened up behind the statue! James went nuts, it was quite funny. They tried to make me come with them to explore it, but I refused. Goodness knows what they found; they haven't told me yet, and they keep saying I would know if I had gone with them.

It's driving me up a wall.

James has also said he will be writing to you himself fairly soon, and I'm guessing that means Sirius will, too. Be careful with them; I can't quite say I trust them, but they do seem like fun. Just be careful, alright?

Now, how's school? How's mum and dad? How're you? Tell me everything!

Your first mate,

Emma


	18. Chapter 18

**Characters belong to JK Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

13 Sept. 1971

Killian,

Hello! It's James, just in case you can't guess (or if Emma hasn't told you. I'm sure she has, I can see her scribbling her letter from over here). Just wanted to say hullo and introduce myself properly, I guess, instead of having to fight Emma for her letter. That girl's got a mean right clip on her, if you know what I mean. You teach her that? She talks about you non-stop, it's almost annoying. I feel like I know you already.

Write back if you want, I've got nothing but time. There's dungbombs in it if you do, though.

James


	19. Chapter 19

**Characters belong to JK Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

15 Sept 1971

James,

I did teach her that, actually, and have encouraged her to use it. Somehow, I think she trusts you, which means you get to deal with me, too. Make her have some fun, alright? Before I got ahold of her, she was BORING. It was awful. But keep her safe. Her parents are vicious.

Now, about these dungbombs. When I used one the first time, I got a test of their range, but no real definition. How much space can two or more fill? Can they be set off all at once, or is it one at a time? Details, man. Details.

Killian


	20. Chapter 20

**Characters belong to JK Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

15 Sept. 1971

Dear Emma,

I've enclosed my return letter to James with Smee, I hope you don't mind. See, I knew you'd go on an adventure for me! C'mon, mate, be brave, go with them some time. Do it for me, at least.

School? Bah. School's utter rubbish. Nothing exciting since the dungbomb incident, just teachers drolling at you like you're an idiot. An utter waste of time, if you ask me. I'd love to duck out, one of these days, and go hit up that old pond we used to visit before the weather turns cold. Might be nice, being out there again. Won't be the same without you, of course, but its close enough.

Your mum and dad are doing well enough, though they aren't at home nearly as often anymore. Makes life a little lonelier for me, of course. No worries, though. I like getting letters from you, gives me something to look forward to when I get home from school.

Now, seriously. Go on an adventure. Next time Sirius and James 'kidnap' you, go with them, and tell me all about it. (Do not tell your parents I'm encouraging this. They'll skin me. And absolutely do not go if you think it'll end badly).

Captain Killian


	21. Chapter 21

**Characters belong to JK Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

17 Sept. 1971

Killian,

Sirius and I'll be heading back to the tunnel we found in a couple of days, after we catch up on some of the homework we've missed. I'll be sure to drag her with us then. We found out it goes right past this monstrous tree the older students call 'the Whomping Willow', which sounds AWESOME. It's completely bonkers, that tree, tries to smash anything that gets near it. I promise we'll do our best to keep your bud safe, but if she keeps acting like such a girl, I don't think I can promise it.

As for the dungbombs: magically, they can be set off all at once. I'm not sure on their range, although Sirius believes that one alone can fill a corridor. Not so sure on that, may have to experiment to figure it out. Emma's been ranting about all the contraptions you two've set up in the past, so I'm sure you could think of some way to trigger them all at once...we can brain storm. Trying to pull it off without magic might add to the challenge.

Stay safe, killer parents sound like a pain.

James


	22. Chapter 22

**Characters belong to JK Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

18 Sept. 1971

James,

…I swear to GOD, I want to be a wizard so bad it hurts. You lucky ass. Have fun with that, let me know how it goes. Now, back to the dungbombs: At my school, it managed to destroy a good part of one of the washrooms and the surronding area, so I think you might be right, depending on how large the corridors are at your school. I believe the scent releases on impact...so if I set something up, a contraption, maybe, that allowed all the bombs to drop at one moment, I might be successful. I'm not sure how to make that less-than-obvious, though. Thoughts?

Killian

P.S: Tickle Emma. On her sides. She screams like no other.


	23. Chapter 23

**Characters belong to JK Rowling and the creators of Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

19 Sept. 1971

Dear Killian,

You. Utter. Bollock chaser. What is the MATTER with you, telling James to take me with him on his next adventure?! Do you know how much trouble we could've gotten into?

He and Sirius dragged me to the tunnel again, saying it was 'what you wanted', or something like that, and I went with them, like an idiot. We ended up halfway out of the castle, somewhere on the grounds, and WAY too close to the Whomping Willow! I can't believe you!

(In all honesty…it was a little fun. But don't ever encourage them again. I will quit talking to you.)

Lily thinks I'm crazy, hanging around with them as much as I do. She's teaching me how to play wizard's chess (well, Snape is teaching her, and by extension, she's teaching me), and we do our homework together when it's for Potions or anything else we have together.

Speaking of which, Professor Slughorn…he's a story all within himself. I'll have to get you up to date sometime soon, but I've just been so busy!

Oh, I took a look into the book of _Fantastic Creatures and Where to Find Them_. There's this dog-like thing, I think it's called a Crup, but I'm not sure (I'll have to get the book back from Lily to check), and the author says it looks just like an average dog, except it has two tales! Do you think mum and dad would let me have one? Maybe we could share it, or something, but it sounds amazing.

Talk to you soon!

Emma


End file.
